narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Risugami
Kai Risugami is a kunoichi from kumogakure. Kai possesses the kekei Genkai of her clan Risugami clan. Kai, being a female member of the Rasugami clan has vast knowledge of the vital organs and point blank pressure/chakra point of the human body all through memorization. She usually uses her technique to paralyze her opponent and cause severe pain with in them but not kill them (Great for interrogation). Background Kais' father was a ninja of kumogakure that died in battle during the third shinobi war leaving her mother and a seven year old kai to live by themselves. Kai was taught under both her grandmother and mother about and how to use her abilities. She, like many other females of the Rasugami clan, was trained in the basics of the human body at a young age to prevail the clan traditions of a womans role. Kai tried her best to stay in line with the clans rules due to her fear of being out casted. Upon hearing so many of her grandmothers stories Kai developed a permanent fear of this.Therefore she tried her very best at whatever it was she learned, even obeying every rule to the letter, no matter how much she disagreed with them, and over time she began to apply this idea for everything she did. Kai graduated her academy school at a normal age a long with a few of her closest friends. She was then paired up with G and Nobaru, later known as team tactic. Kai quickly developed a bond with her teammates, respecting them for their kindness and talent, and they later become included in her cirlcle of family. She vowed to herself that she would keep them safe from whatever or whoever, as they were now a part of her. Team Tactic Times Team tactic was the name of Kai's team during their Genin and Chunin years together. Through out all their hard work they prevailed best as a team. Their powers complimented each other and they were the second team to go on an A - rank mission. Kai – A kunoichi from kumogakure, Kai possesses the kekei Genkai of her clan(雷ストリームを操作する – Manipulating Lightning stream/streak) in which the user possesses the power to transfer the lightning and let it course through their body without the worry of internal damage as well as releasing it at will. The technique is mostly used whilst performing both taijutsu or Kenjutsu styles bye letting the electricity form through their body and allowing it to course through their body parts (or sword) to attach their opponent. Kai, being a female member of the Rasugami clan has vast knowledge of the vital organs and point blank pressure/chakra point all through memorization. Kai usually uses her technique to paralyze her opponent and cause severe pain with in them but not kill them (Great for interrogation). She along with G have formed a technique that allows her electricity to flow through his metal brace and allow him to move faster and hit the opponent with the aftermath of an electric shock. When paired up with Nomaru, Kai is allowed to use her electricity by letting it flow through Nomarus’ negative goo-like substance, providing a long-range attack and sometimes amplifying it by inserting electric rods around and enemy. Extra -When alone, Kai performs her technique using her dual scy blades (which were surprisingly built by non other than the Himugaia clan) to amplify and her attacks. Personality Kai is a very formal young woman who likes to get straight to the point, which is shown often during interrogations when the person starts babbling about things that are seemingly unimportant. Though Kai carries out these perverse missions with a stone face , she is kind at heart and will do anything to protect her village and its people. She cherishes the future generations all around and is very hesitant to end a young life. Kai tries her best to become an over achiever, though she wasn’t born a genius and isn’t quite close to that point, yet she thrives for a time when she can make no mistakes. When it comes to missions Kai doesn’t allow mistakes! She follows everything by the book and puts on a heartless mask. However once in the comfort of her own home Kai suddenly becomes overwhelmed with what she has done. Many who know her advised her to not stress herself out so much, worrying that is will have a turmoil affect later in life; words that of course fall on deaf ears in Kais case. Kai likes to consider herself an indeendant woman, brushing off any ideas that she ought to get married soon, beliving that those sort of things shouldn't have a timeline or date on them. She is a shinobi first, then a woman in her mind. Though somtimes these thoughts bother her inside as she got older. Appearance Kai shares the same common traits as many other members of the Risugami clan members. This includes her clothing colour scheme, her hair coulor and texture as well as her pink tinged eyes. She carries her two Scy blades with her during mandatory missions (or currently, during the war) as well as a small medical kit on her hip. Though she is no Medical Nin, she still posses enough skill to bandage an open cut and numb certain areas of the body. Kais clan symbol can be seen printed on the back of her shirt. Even throughout her Genin & Chunin years, Kai kept her wardrobe very plain and simple, as she hates it when her movements are constricted. Abilities As listed before, Kai poses a Kenjutsu technique to enlarge her playing field in battle, as she was really only trained in short range battle at the beginning of her years as a genin, she slowly has worked her way up to mid range with the help of her blades. Constructed and modified by the Hitsugaia Clan’s blacksmith, to help with her long to mid range techniques, they’ve added a small unhook, (also known as magnet snap) that allows the blade to snap into two separate parts. This allows Kai to trap a small amount of chakra into her blade and throw it in front of her opponent , allowing the electric current to go into the ground on which the oponent is standing on causing them to have a large paralyzing shock that imobolizes them. When time is cut and she needs a quicker way to get rid of the enemy, kai will use sinbon needles and aim at the enemies vital organs or chakra point to ensure imobolization and success. Kai is not one for high stamina and is often penalized for it. In the years when she was a Chunin, she loved to show off her flashy moves for the attention and the look in her opponents eyes, however this wouldn’t last long as these techniques were too advanced for her and ended in quite the shock on her behalf (no pun intended). If forming a shinobi team Kai is often second to last in the line, tasked with the job of both looking after the medic of the team as well as keeping her eyes open for any upcoming surprises. Over a period of nine year, Kai created a new signature technique called force palm, in which the user directs the electric waves into the mid shoulder section to increase the speed of the gesture as well as the palm of the hand to insure internal damage on the opponent. If hit, the result can create a slight heart trimmer, in which the heart may jumpstart an over flow of blood and oxygen as well as disrupt any chakra flow for some time. Though due to the fact that Kai is not a first line fighter, she uses this technique as a distraction; often aiming it at hard object to create an opening in a battle. Kekkei Genkai Kai poses the clans kekei genkai which allows the user of lightning style, to calm their body down and allow the electric currents to flow through the body without any internal damage. The flow is rapid and stronger than average but also zaps energy from the user. The user must then concentrate the energy where they want it to be and either attack or defend. Each strike can be dangerous depending on the vastness of knowledge about the human body the user posses. (Imagin it like this. You know how when you are playing poket monsters, and you have an electric type Pokemon. One of their moves is called Charge, and it boosts their stamina and whatever their nature is. Making electric moves like Thunderbolt more powerful and proned to a higher critical hit ratio) Status Part II Kai would makes her first appearance during Killer bee's rapping. Shinobi World War Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kai was placed in the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Kais personality took a slight turn. She became more open about everything and was one of the first few people who easily stepped forward to the idea of working together and protecting one another with their lives. Kai also has a naïve respect for life, believing that “children” should have never had a place in the war, referring to her memories of the previous Shinobi war, when genin ninjas were forced to fight. She often frowns and is more protective of the younger ninjas on the battle field and nearly freaked out when she got wind of the Konoha village hero/sixteen year old boy who was going to face off The masked man alone. However over time, She began to respect the younger shinobi more and more after holding a conversation with a kunoichi from Sunagakure village, in which he told her tales of their current kazekage Gaara. Trivia *Kai likes spicy food despite it occasionally giving her heart burn *Originally Kais’ name derived from the name Kairi, but due to her personality, the creator thought that Kai would suit her better *Though Kai acts non-chalant about her age, she’s reaching a point of depression due to two of her team members being married one of which already has a child *Kais’ role in the team is to keep them all safe, this is emphasized when the shinobi war started, when stood by her new comrades and informed them that everything that happened is in the past and that she would gladly lay her life down for them and for the future she wishes to protect. *Kai lives for the "now" :3 Quotes *(to a random shinobi) Don't back down, we're not finished yet! *I am older, wiser and more experianced in this particular area of expertice, please allow me to guide you. *(To G, about naruto's decition to die for sasuke) All of this, for someone like him! ''WHY? *(in general) You don't need to be married to love someone. *I will gladly lay my life on the line for you! We are of course, allies now. *(to a young shinobi) I have orders, though I'm sure I'll regret it later.. My mission now is to kill you. * '''Creators notes' Hey guys and gals. To put it plainly, Kai is not in any fanfiction, I thought I'd create a character that could fit into the naruto verse without screwig everything up...That's my goal! So of course, I have a lot of work ahead of me so please bare with me as this wiki page is not complete. Feel free to leave a comment please! I enjoy them as well as any critical advise to improve this character. She’s a bit of a dud at the moment so I’m not really conflicted to any changes that you suggest. So by all means go ahead!! Erika5114 (talk) 10:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:DRAFT